


A Bit Unstable. || Marble Hornets AU

by space_wiz



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU, Angst, Elemental - Freeform, Elemental AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Marble Hornets AU, Other, Slow Burn, This is my own AU, but i guess i'll come back and edit the tags if i ever add more sdfgh, my favorite part, thats about it, this is all from my wattpad again, yaaaay tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_wiz/pseuds/space_wiz
Summary: In a world where people have all kinds of elements,  and where some don't have any to their name; Four teens must find their way through this hell of a world, even if it means they have to fight for themselves.They meet many more along the way, but, the question is; will they all be able to work together as a team, or will they all split up in their own ways? Leaving everything they loved behind and to defend itself.





	1. one

**_Tick... tick... tick... tick..._** went the clock. **_Drip... drip... drip.. drip..._** went the leaky sink. **_Step... step... step..._** went the small steps of a boy who wasn't any older than 15. Locked away in a small, but roomy chamber, the only light that seeped in was from the one window, to high to climb too, and even if you could it was too small to fit out of.

He remembered it all so clearly, finally taking a seat on his bed away to the corner, it was one of those memories where if you were to close your eyes for a certain time period, it would play again, and again, and again. And it did. Many times.

_It was too vivid to forget. His cousin.. she suggested it. It was... just a game... "just a game," she had said.. "**just a game**," he had said... so why was he in trouble? Why was he being blamed? WHY WAS IT HIS FAULT?!_

_"Come on, Brian!" She called, her voice sweet and cheerful. Light, like air, "Let's play a game! Tag, you're it!" A small puff of air gently hit his face, her eyes were a pale gray, Brian had always assumed it was just because that's what had ran in the family, almost everyone he was related too had pale eyes. His mother had pale blue, his father donned a pale gray, much like his brother... but something.. about himself was different. His eyes, instead of a pale gray, like everyone else, were a warm honey color.. nobody ever looked him in the eye when speaking to him._

_He had been told many times, not to try to use his powers yet. He was always told it's because they usually don't fully form themselves if you are under 19.. so, he just expected for his hand to only touch her back..._

** _Not go up in flames._ **

_Dizzy. He was dizzy. He felt sick, her sharp, piercing screams rang in his ears, heavily covering the running footsteps, two large and firm hands grabbed his shaking shoulders. Her mother and father were by her side, she had been burnt, badly._

_His hands... they were still flaming... warm, shaking.. **burning.**_

With his back pressed against the wall, his eyes opened again, and he stared up at the ceiling. Watching the old fan spin slowly, spreading cool air around the room. Lifting his hands to lay in the light, he looked at the scars that had been forever marked into them. All his fingers scarred from that day.

_"Mommy? Who are these people?" The boy's nervous voice questioned, looking to the woman he once called his mother, a kind and gentle soul. "..Brian, they're... they're here to bring you somewhere else. Somewhere safer."_

_"S- Safer? Why isn't home safe anymore?"_

_How could she explain this to a child, someone who was just innocently playing? He was only six. He couldn't know any better.._

_"..It just isn't, hon. I promise, I'll visit you every day." She mumbled, Brian's eyes widened, "Momma?" His mother only gave him one last hug and kiss to his forehead, his father? He only gave him that smile. The smile that told him he would be okay._

_..._

*Bzzt!* "_Brian, you have some visitors."_

It was 12, finally, wasn't it? The boy sighed as he pushed himself off his bed, pushed his feet into his shoes, and walked down the hall. The lab was always so empty. At least down his hallway. There were more chambers and cells like his, but nobody ever occupied them. He didn't know why.

Upon entering a room, there sat two adults, the ones he once called "Mother and Father". The change in him was harsh, he was no longer happy, cheerful to see them. He had been here too long. Too long to be happy with their return, every day.

"Hi, honey." His m-.. Lisa, murmured, her pale blue eyes looking at him with nothing but softness. Samuel, the man he once called his father, looked to him with those hard, pale eyes he always wore. "How have you been?" Lisa asked him, watching as he took a seat in front of them

Brian scanned her with his tired eyes. Looking for a reason to respond. When he had turned seven, he had just stopped talking in all. There had been no more point too it.

"..why did you send me away?"

"...what?"

Her voice went soft, shaking. "..it's been nine years. Nine years of me being away, _why did you send me away?_" After eight years of being mute, he finally broke from it. "B- Brian-" "It has been NINE. YEARS. WHY DID YOU SEND ME AWAY?!" He barked, he had never been this loud, it was.. scary.

Lisa went quiet, and seemed to shrink, Samuel avoided eye contact, "..it was for your own good. And too keep the others safe, honey.." "..." "I promise, if there was another way we wouldn't have sent you off. But sweetie we couldn't ke-" "You sent me away.. to keep other people safe?" The bitterness was impossible to hide now, it had been too long, "You sent me away, for what you call 'my own good', and to keep other PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, SAFE?!" He stood from the chair, "Brian-" "YOU SENT AWAY YOUR OWN **_SON_**?! BECAUSE OF **_ONE_ **ACCIDENT?! SOMETHING YOU **_KNEW _**HE **_COULDN'T CONTROL?!_**"

...

They were quiet. Brian felt something in him begin to heat up, "...I'm done for the day." He muttered, turning on his heel and exiting the room. None of the workers tried to stop him. Lisa and Samuel could only watch, Brian could just barely hear the woman he once called 'mom' begin to cry. And.. to be honest? It hurt. It hurt him a lot..

But what happened, happened. And what's done is done.

it was time to get over it.


	2. two

_New day, new time. A new chance to start all over from where he once stopped. _Brian awoke to the light barely running over his eyes, staring to crawl down his face until he sat up to usher it away, he rubbed at his wrists, another night of hard training had taken quite a toll on him.

The all too familiar buzz of the speaker in the ceiling caught his attention quickly, "_I hope you are awake. We have some interesting news to share with you._" The boy puffed out a sigh and fell back onto the worn, ragged mattress that rested on the floor. A "makeshift" bed. The teen pulled a sweater, an old dull yellow one, over his head and onto his torso, he pulled on some leather gloves and waited for the door to open. Once it did, he slowly exited the room and headed for the main room.

Upon entering, two tall men stood on either side of a table, the table's contents were a backpack, and what seemed to be.. school supplies..? Brian gave them both a questioning glance, "You see, Brian, you have reached the age for an average teen to start attending high school.. if not a year late. We have decided to sign you up for one, as this could be of use for your psychological well-being. Besides, you need to be able to get out of here every now and then, yes?"

Brian stuck one of his hands in his pocket, "...okay." He mumbled, the sound of jingling caught his attention for a moment and his posture straightened again, one of the tall men, a blond one, held up two dog tags. One that read his name in a bold black, and the other that had symbol that looked like a no entry sign. "To keep your.. 'element', safe. You are going to keep this on, which will show you have no element; therefore, you will be able to stay in school." The man handed the tags over to Brian, they rested flat in his palm for a moment before he clutched his hand around them. He looked up silently at the men, "Your first day starts tomorrow."

The rest of that day was uneventful. For him, it was just the normal everyday activities, such as walking around the halls, stopping by other doors and wondering why he was the only one in this hall, occasionally stopping by other "subjects" and talking with them for a little while. Then stopping by the main chamber and getting on with testing. It.. wasn't fun, but whatever.

He carried on going around the lab that day for once. He was able to talk to other scientists that worked there, a few of them were nice, too. Though, most of the others just ignored him, they were too caught up in their work, which was fine with him. The day carried on painfully slow, but once the sun had set he was sent back to his own little chamber. He rolled around on the mattress for a few minutes before ultimately falling asleep.

As the sun shone into the room the next day, Brian groaned and pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes, he had only awoken due to the annoying ringing in his ear. An alarm clock, he assumed; looking out the window, the sun had barely even lit the sky, it was still a darkened color. "_It is time for the day to begin, Thomas. Come along._" The speaker went off, Brian let out a huff and rolled from the mattress onto his feet, pulling his clothing on again and waiting for the doors to open.

Once they did, he was out in a hurry, walking down the lonely, empty and silent halls. He never liked the silence, it set something off in him, but he shoved it aside as he stepped into the main room. The same two men standing on their designated sides of the table. The blond man readjusted his glasses, "It is good to see that you are able change your schedule like this." He commented, before looking to his clipboard, "First things first, your basic needs." Brian crossed his arms, waiting to hear the items Ace, that was the nickname he used for the blond man, mainly cause he heard it used most the time, was about to list off.

Brian was handed a surgical looking mask; it was black and made of thick leather.. reminded him of a muzzle almost. He looked at Ace with a questioning look, "It is to keep you from.. your anger." Brian opened his mouth to argue before Ace cut him off, "Only, because we do not want your chances of this school ruined." That quickly shut Brian up, the teen looked at the mask again and sighed, putting it on. _Yikes, it reeked_. New leather gloves were handed to him, and of course, he was given the dog tags.

"Now, with all that out of the way, here are your schooling items. Don't ruin them." Ace's voice took a sudden jab at him, Brian's brow furrowed as he muttered to himself. "You leave at 7, make sure you're ready by then. And.. please, clean that sweatshirt," With that, Brian was ushered out so the two men could carry on with their work.

As Brian wandered around the still empty halls, he began muttering to himself, mimicking Ace in a high-toned pitch, well. Time to wander 'til the clock hit 7 am. And so that's what he did, wander.

As soon as the clock hit seven, Brian was pulled to a downtown bus stop, Ace waved and promptly left again, Brian sighed as he was left there alone. From beside him, Brian could hear a few other kids wander up, all speaking to each other in a happy-go-lucky tone. One of them stopped, the boy speaking up, "H—he-ey, a n-ew kid." 'Lovely, forced socialization.' Brian mentally groaned, and before Brian knew it, he was suddenly crowded by four teens, only one looking the oldest. He stood there with his whole body pressed together on itself.

"Are you here for the school bus, or are you off to somewhere else?" The eldest asked, Brian looked at her then at the ground, "uh.. school bus." "Oh cool! Transfer student? I haven't seen you before.." "Uh- yes! I mean- No! Well- uh-" The teen mentally cursed himself for his pure awkwardness, "Uh- tr—transfer from homeschool." "Ohh! Which one?" "D'UHHHH NOT IMPORTANT!" Brian suddenly yelped, pausing, "......" "..." "Oh- Okay? Well- Anyway, hello! I'm Jessica, and these are my friends." The girl motioned to the three beside her, "Seth, Sarah, and Amy." She went down the line.

Brian nodded and waved, "Uh- hello." He muttered, fiddling with the dog tags that hung 'round his neck, Seth was staring him down, looking at the mask, Brian looked back at him from the corner of his eyes, "...can I help you?" Seth pointed at the mask, "Wha- What is that f—fo- for?" Brian pointed at the mask, repeating Seth slightly, "What is this f- OH! That- uh..-...medical reasons." And after that, the group went quiet, all standing there in the, somewhat, uncomfortable silence.

That was, 'til the bus showed up, Brian let the other four go first as it was just easier. He made his way to the back of it and found a lonesome seat, good enough for him. He pressed himself to the window with the backpack leaning against his leg on the floor, the group of four he had met only mere minutes ago sat a few rows ahead of him, so he wouldn't be able to make a conversation with them even if he wanted too. Probably scared them away, which wasn't unusual for him.

The bus was on the road for at least ten minutes before it stopped at another bus stop, Brian looked out to the three kids that stood there waiting this time; one of them really caught his eye and he had to look away before he was caught staring. Though, looking away didn't do much justice when they stepped onto the bus.

The boy who had stuck out the most too him was a water elemental, of course.. his pale blue eyes didn't stick out much against his paler skin, but they had a soft look to them. He walked up to Brian and waved, "Hey! New kid?" Brian nodded, "Cool. Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the one next to Brian, and he shook his head, "Oh, uh, no." He muttered, sitting closer to the window, "Sweet," And then the boy took his seat. An earth elemental and a different kid sitting in the seat in front of them.

As the three chatted with each other, Brian went back to looking at the elemental that sat next to him, looking over his features, he had freckles, just like Brian did. His hair was a nicely colored brown, if not black. Brian could've sat there and continued to list the details he was noticing, if he weren't caught.

Cause the next thing he knew, blue eyes stared into his bright orange ones, he tensed. "Uh, can.. I ask why you're staring?" "OH UH- I—I was just- uh--" The teen stumbled on his words for a moment, no good explanation, he could feel the stares of the other two as well, "...sorry, I kind of.. have a habit of staring. My bad." He mumbled, his face heating up in embarrassment as he looked to his hands in his lap. The older boy shrugged, "Eh, it's cool," He then carried on talking to the other two.

Brian mentally cursed himself out for staring, and he went right back to looking out the window.

About an hour later the bus made it to the school building, it was huge, and Brian wasn't expecting it. It honestly intimidated him. But, heaving a sigh, he walked in. Following the sea of kids who wandered through the halls, each of them chattering with one another, or keeping to themselves, Brian falling into that category.

There were also teachers that roamed, presumably waiting for their students. A few of them were quite tall and set Brian off a bit. So, he stuck to the inside of the crowd, following the sea of kids to a bigger, empty room that quickly filled up, the gymnasium where the head principal stood, there was soft murmuring for a bit before the microphone was tapped, quickly filling the room with that near deafening ring. Brian had to restrain himself from covering his ears at it.

"Hello students! It is so good to have you all back here. I know that last year was a bit rocky, but I have high hopes for this year! Now, this year will be a little different, as you all will be moving upstairs for all your classes instead and you will be split into groups so you can get a good grip on your classes, and it will be easier to avoid as many battles as last year- Oh and, kids... please don't start as many battles as last year. At least take those outside!" 'I'm sorry what-' Brian felt anxiety suddenly root itself into his stomach, battles? BATTLES?!

"Now, for the groups.. Tim you will, once again, be paired with Jay and Alex, you three seem to do wonderful with each other so why spilt you three apart? Jessica, you will be paired with Sarah, Amy and Seth again this year as well," The man continued to list off kids and their 'groups', he had seemingly forgotten Brian, which was fine by him. Made it easier to keep himself under the radar and— "You there!" Brian was suddenly being pointed at, he gulped and pointed to himself, "Uh— m- me?" He sheepishly mumbled out, the principal nodded, "Yes! You! You're the new student, I apologize I forgot you! Please, come here!"

Brian felt lots of eyes on him, god he hated that feeling so much, it made him want to run and hide. Run far away to where nobody would look at him again. He didn't know why he hated being looked at, it just made him uneasy, he guesses.

With carefully shaking legs, and the feeling of eyes still on him, he made his way to the center of the room, standing next to the tall man. He was slouching, so of course the other would be taller than him, he had a rough pat come onto the back of his shoulder which caused him to stand up almost immediately. "This is our newest student—" The principal, Brent, Brian read from the nametag, leaned in close, 'what's your name, son?' 'Brian Thomas, sir.' "—Brian Thomas!"

"Now, you will need a group... why don't we pair you up with Tim and his friends?" Brent shook Brian by his shoulders slightly, this man was very.... Physical, he made that very clear. Brian didn't enjoy it. "..." He looked at the boy, supposedly named 'Tim', that was the same kid who had caught him staring. Well, this was gonna go _greeeat_..

The bell rang, "Well! Now that you all have your groups, please gather round and follow your teachers! They will show you around, have a great school year!" And with that, Brent left the gym, headed to his office. That left Brian standing there alone for a moment, taking that time to recollect himself before carefully taking up the back of Tim's group. They seemed not to notice, which was fine by Brian again. The less he got attached to people, the easier this year would be.

There were a lot more twists and turns than Brian was expecting, he almost got lost a few times; but managed to easily find his way back to the group. The entire way round, only one kid in that group had made two efforts to talk to Brian, both times he ignored it. He was following his own rules, his own design, even if it meant a few people had to be a little hurt and ignored in the process.

Maybe 10 minutes later, or an hour, Brian couldn't tell, they finally made it to what was assumed to be their classroom, another group had joined them, must share this room then. They all took their seats, Brian was left with one in the back corner, but that was fine. Made it less likely for people to talk to him. The lessons finally began.


End file.
